


Amnesia Latte

by Pop_tart_GGZ_97



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_tart_GGZ_97/pseuds/Pop_tart_GGZ_97
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls a day before their Grunkles. The two renovate the Myster Shack during their second summer, only to return for their third to start a real adventure. Little do they know is, that someone else decided to return as well, but without actually knowing he planned his return.(A/N): This Story will be based on what happened in the episodes, occurred in the video game (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets) and what is written down in the Limited Journal 3 Black light edition. Due to that (and because I'm in my last year of high school), updates will be VERY SLOW.





	Amnesia Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFiction will not include any ships of any sort, so any Gravity Falls fan may read it without feeling annoyed about it not being about their OTP.

“Ugh! _F_ inally summer break _i_ s here!” Dipper exclaimed as a small bird -which they took in during their time in California- was napping on the hat Wendy gave him till he'd return to Gravity Falls. “Now we only need to survive this long bus trip...” He smiled sheepishly at his siste _r_ who carried Waddles on the bus, patting the pig' _s_ head.  
  
“Good pig...” Mabel giggled happily. “How's your bird doing, Dip-Dop?” She looked a _t_ the bird on Dipper's hat.  
  
“Napping soundly. _A_ t least he was napping last time I checked.” Mason secured their luggage in the bus before sitting down next to Mabel. “Good _t_ hinking with the _b_ ig diapers for Waddles during the trip by the way.”  
  
“Of course! Anything for _a_ none messy trip back to Gravity Fall _s_! I wonder w _h_ en our Grunkles return though...” Dipper's twin sister tapped her chin in thought. “Last time we got to talk to them, they said that they won't make it to greet us at the bus stop.”  
  
“I know... But that doesn't mean we won't get to see Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Abuelita... You know... Everyone else at the Mystery Shack. Who's making sure the business runs and the Shack won't fall into pieces.” Dipper chuckled softly as he sat down next to his sister. “Man, it'd be cool if we wouldn't have to return after summer break back to _C_ alifornia and just straight up l _i_ ve there. We would have each day a different adventure which hel _p_ s us learn as we go.” _H_ e sighed softly. “Way mor _e_ interesting than school... And no bullies o _r_ annoying teachers...”  
  
“Like our psychology _te_ acher Mrs. Pupillar?” Mabel giggled.  
  
“Yes! Gosh, she's hard to understand!” Maso _n_ laughed. “Remember when she gave me my exam back and from the eight pages I could have used I used 5? I was thinking 'I can still use them in the future for _c_ orrecting my biggest mist _a_ kes.' but instead sh _e_ just crossed out tho _se_ three perfectly fine, empty pages with a black fineliner! Seriously! Does she WANT mo _r_ e trees to die or what?!” He facepalmed as he laughed some more.  
  
“Some people are weird, Dippingsau _c_ e. Some people are we _i_ rd...” She kept on giggling.  
  
“Yeah...” Dip _p_ er sighed softly, slowly calming down from _h_ is laughing fit.  
  
The bird had woken up thanks to Dipp _er_ 's facepalm and other sudden movements, causing it to tweet in protest, land on Waddles and fluff its' feathers up before falling back asleep.  
  
“Whoops... Sorry, Buddy...” Mason smiled sheepishly, gently petting the bird's small head before picking up another excitement filled conversation with his sister.  
  
“Do you think Melody will be there, too?” Mabel cocked her head to the side.  
  
“I'm not sure, Soos said she's doing some work and travel, so maybe she'll be there for a little while at the Shack helping out and then travel somewhere else to work there?” Dipper shrugged and smiled. “It'd be nice to see her again though.”  
  
“Yeah. Any plans for this summer?” She decided to go straight forward an adventure opportunity.  
  
“Well... Ford never really studied the Hawktopus with the remark 'too stupid to study' but also never managed to find the giant creature he named 'Steve'. You know... The creature that ate his car during one of his first days in Gravity Falls while Manly Dan was busy building the Shack?” Mason suggested.  
  
“Oooooh! Me likey those suggestions! But we should also see if we can find Bill's statue and study if it affects its surroundings even after his defeat.” Mabel added.  
  
“Oh! I like that one even more!” Dipper grinned in excitement. “I'm curious what Great Uncle Ford will think about my very own Journal, that I've been filling with things during our time back in California!” He pulled up his Journal with a white leather cover and a blue pine tree in the middle, having a white one drawn on the pine tree. “I designed it the way I mentioned in my last entry in the third journal I made.”  
  
“It looks awesome!” His sister beamed. “Why did you hide it from me, Dip-Dop?” She pouted playfully at her brother.  
  
“I wanted to surprise you. Plus... I wanted it to be a journal where I do entries only...” Mason smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “You may read but please don't do any entries...” He handed it over to her.  
  
“Wow! Thanks!” Mabel exclaimed as she took it and began reading instantly. “Property of Dipper M. Pines.”  
  
“Use the black light.” He handed her a flashlight over which emitted black light.  
  
“A.k.a. Pine Tree.” She glanced at him. “You picked up the nickname from Bill?”  
  
“I couldn't help myself...” Dipper explained.  
  
“Well... Makes the entire book become a bit of a pun since there's a pine tree at the front.” Mabel couldn't help but giggle. “Moving on!” She continued to read out from Dipper's Journal. “Vol. 1, well, duh.” The twin couldn't help but make that small comment before turning the page to start reading the actual entries. “September 1st, 2012. Yesterday we arrived our home in Piedmont, California. I know Mabel and I just got settled in in our bedroom, but I couldn't help but run to the next local bookstore to buy this empty book with a pure white leather cover. I bought in a different store some very sturdy, thin metal sheet which was a dark blue. I cut the metal sheet into a pine tree shape like my Zodiac symbol is. I got some of the white paint from Mabel's (don't be mad, Mabel!) art box while she wasn't looking and painted the white one on the pine tree. I put it back afterwards of course, since I know she'd notice it missing in a second.” Mabel paused and looked at Dipper. “I'm not mad. No worries.” And continued reading. “I waited for the number to dry before properly gluing it on the book to make it look like the sketch I left in Great Uncle Ford's Journal Vol. 3. I must admit, it looks far better than my sketch.”  
  
“The next entry mentions the bird.” Mason smiled.  
  
“Got it!” His sister grinned as she kept reading. “September 2nd, 2012. Mom and Dad gave me a confused look as the saw me writing in my journal. I explained that I wanted to hold a diary. I hope they will never stick their noses into this journal or any other journal I may start in the future. I'm not certain if they would understand or be capable of coping with the information I decided to write down. Summer was the most greatest adventure for certain. I missed Gravity Falls the second Mabel and I got on the bus and I'm excited for next year's summer. Mabel decided we shouldn't include any of our adventures in our summer report for school and also never brag about it to anyone, not even mom and dad. The reason why is simple. We wouldn't be allowed to visit Gravity Falls ever again then, because mom and dad will say it's too dangerous. It was indeed dangerous during many situations; not to mention how many times Mabel and I nearly got crushed by something or could have potentially died by many other things. And don't get me started on Bill Cipher (for more information, Stanford Pine's Journal Vol. 3)! But facing danger ahead is what an adventure makes it be an adventure. Just like apple pie is only an apple pie with apples!” Mabel looked at him. “Apple pie?”  
  
“I couldn't think of anything better! Plus... We had apple pie that evening... So...” Dipper blushed in embarrassment.  
  
“Okay. Okay.” She giggled. “You dork...” A happy sigh escaped her lips as she continued. “Anyways, yesterday I spotted a small bird. The odd thing about it was, it is common in Gravity Falls but not common here in Piedmont, California. It's getting colder due to fall drawing near and winter tagging along. Why isn't it flying to a warmer place already?” Mabel nodded at that question and began to read the next entry. “September 3rd, 2012. Although Waddles is at his best behavior and hasn't made a mess once in our home yet, mom and dad are not happy about him being around. They claim his presence will make our neighbors think poorly of us. Who cares what others think about us? Waddles hasn't done anything bad to deserve such judgment! Whenever Mabel's out, I stay in the same room as Waddles is. I simply don't trust our parents to be alone with him. He's an innocent pig while humans can be cruel. I know I am human, too and thus call myself out as cruel as well just as much as Mabel whose the kindest person I know, but I'm certain everyone can be cruel at some point. Like I was back in Gravity Falls to Mabel... I didn't run after her to comfort her and to apologize to her and suddenly we had to face Bill with his Weirdmageddon. I will always feel sorry and guilty for not going after Mabel that day.” She teared up. “Awwww... Bro-Bro...” A sniffle escaped from her as she put the journal aside and hugged him. “I forgave you... Remember?”  
  
“I know... But that doesn't mean I forgave myself for what I did...” Mason returned the hug.  
  
“Thanks for keeping an eye on Waddles so mom and dad couldn't try anything. Wanted to mention that there...” Mabel giggled warmly before wiping the few tears she cried away to resume reading. “September 4th, 2012. I can't believe it! Mom and dad tried to grab Waddles today while I was outside studying the bird's behavior, while taking notes on a sketch block of mine to add it later as a clean entry in this journal! The bird flew up to the small window of the kitchen and hit it with its' beak. I put my things down and checked why it was doing it and then I saw Waddles cornered by my parents! I got in and got him out of the uncomfortable situation he was in, bringing him into Mabel and I's room and locked him in before scolding mom and dad for treating him that way. They kept using doing their same argument points. I was so frustrated, that I stormed upstairs and kept Waddles company. I totally forgot about my notes. To my surprise though, the small bird somehow managed to bring it all onto my window's windowsill for me to recover. I wanted to pet it as a thank you but it moved away from my hand. It went for the pumpkin seeds -I dried from our last years' pumpkin lantern- though. While it was eating, I drew it and then looked up if the bird happened to be a female or a male. Turns out 'it' is a he. At least from the feather pattern.”  
  
Mabel kept on reading all the other entries, occupying herself throughout the entire ride. Dipper on the other hand did some entries on an empty piece of paper, planning to add the entries into his journal, once Mabel finished reading.  
  
  
  
“How much longer till we reach the nearest coast?” Stanley walked over to his brother.  
  
“If the wind doesn't decrease, we should arrive it in a day and 16 hours.” Stanford sighed softly. “And then we need to put the Stan o' War II on our car's boat trailer. Just to drive on the highway for another eight hours. Hopefully there won't be any complications with the trailer or car; same for hoping that there won't be any traffic jam.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry, but we will NEVER make it in time to greet the kids at the bus stop thanks to the Bermuda Triangle's storm...” A frown formed on his face.  
  
“Hey, Sixer. It's not your fault. Okay?” Stan hugged his brother. “As long as we get back to the Shack safe and sound to hug them, everything is fine with me.  
  
“Okay...” Ford hugged back. “It's just... They are the only family we have left...”  
  
“I know...” Stanley held his brother close, knowing he needs the hug because of feeling guilty for everything before, during and after the portal incident.  
  
  
  
“Last stop, Gravity Falls.” The bus driver said as he held at Gravity Falls' bus stop.  
  
“Finally!” Mabel grinned and nearly jumped out of her seat, hurrying out with her things and Waddle trotting along beside her.  
  
“I think me feet fell asleep...!” Dipper shuddered at the tingling feeling as he got up, grabbed his things and exited the Bus after he checked if they didn't forget anything.  
  
He carefully stepped down the bus' stairs before his feet met the familiar ground. The bird on his hat woke at the familiar scent of the air, tweeting in excitement and flying away.  
  
“Huh? Where is he flying to?” Mason frowned softly.  
  
“Guess he's joining his family, too.” Mabel smiled.  
  
“Sup, Dudes?” Soos high fived the two. “welcome back!”  
  
“Hello, Soos!” The Mystery Twins beamed happily as they greeted everyone else.  
  
Aside from Soos there were Pacifica, Wendy, Melody, Abuelita and Gideon. The Stan twins weren't there though.  
  
“So our Grunkles really couldn't make it...” Mabel noticed right away and frowned.  
  
“Yeah... That fish dude you met last summer send us their letter, that they got stuck in the Bermuda Triangle's storm for a little...” Soos frowned softly. “I hope they are alright.”  
  
“His name's Mermando and yes, I hope so, too...” Mabel agreed.  
  
“Boosh! Hat swap for the summer!” Wendy swapped the pine tree hat for her own hat again. “Missed you two! You guys grew a lot!”  
  
“Yeah, we had a couple of growth spurts I suppose...” Dipper chuckled shyly.  
  
They started heading towards the Mystery Shack. Gideon moved between the Mystery Twins to start a conversation as an attempt to catch up on a couple of things.  
  
“How has the bus trip been treatin' y'all?” The white haired boy smiled, he had a short hair cut and grew quite a lot as well; he's become as tall as Dipper and Mabel were when they first arrived Gravity Falls.  
  
“Something of my body kept falling asleep from time to time... Either a leg, both of my legs, a foot or both feet. My left arm even once fell asleep...” Mason rubbed the back of his neck. “So... Not so fun for me.”  
  
“I was very preoccupied thanks to Dipper! He wrote his own journal back in Piedmont and let me read it on the way over here! He wrote some new entries on a spare piece of paper which he plans to add once he found a stable surface to write on. After I finished reading, I knitted a new sweater. It got the head of an Axolotl. Those creatures look so cute!” Mabel rambled on in excitement.  
  
“Oh my! May I see your journal some day, Dipper?” Gideon smiled as he was intrigued.  
  
“Uhm... I dunno... No offense, Gideon... But I still need to get used to you being a good guy...” Dipper looked away.  
  
“Oh, it's totally fine! I understand! I have to admit myself, I used to be messed up in the past. Take all the time ya need.” The eleven year old nodded in understanding. “A small side note here. Thanks to anger management I managed to better myself.” He reassured them.  
  
“You feeling better since you've used that amulet?” Mason asked.  
  
“Way better!” Gideon nodded. “Why?”  
  
“Well... Ford mentioned in his third Journal how it turns their users hair white when using it too often, which it did. But it also corrupts one's soul...” Dipper explained.  
  
“I know...” He sighed. “That's why I became so impulsive and had anger issues... I'm sorry if I ever snap in the future, it's because of that thing.” Gideon held up an apologetic hand.  
  
“Got it.” Mabel nodded as she took a mental note at that.  
  
The Mystery Twins got themselves settled in the attic again like last year. Dipper used the moment of peace to lie down on his bed and add more entries.  
_**June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2013.  
We are currently on our way to Gravity Falls, I let Mabel read in my Journal so she doesn't get bored. I will add this in it once we arrived (which I just did) Gravity Falls.  
We just arrived Gravity Falls, no one really changed too much except for Gideon. He cut his hair short and grew as tall as Mabel and I were last summer! He's only eleven, yet as tall as our 12 year old past selves! I'm pretty sure he'll be taller than me in the future... The attic looked just the same as we left it. I already got my bed set up and put my stuff away, Mabel isn't as organized or as quick as I am, so she's currently still unpacking and getting all of her things arranged as she wants them to be. Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan couldn't make it to greet us. Guess Mabel and I will be the ones greeting them when they return. Which we'll gladly do! It's already getting dark, guess we'll explore and search for Bill's statue tomorrow. For now, I'll relax and rest up from the entire moving act.  
  
**_ “Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford!” The twins hugged their Grunkles tightly as they stood in the Mystery Shack's front door.  
  
“Kids!” The old men laughed as they hugged them back.  
  
“Stan drove like a madman on the highway just to get here by 11 AM!” Ford snickered. “The Police couldn't keep up with the speed nor his 'driving skills'.”  
  
“I couldn't accept having to wait another day to hold them knuckleheads in my arms!” Stan argued as he gave the two affectionate noogies. “Noogie! Noogie!”  
  
“Grunkle Staaaaan!” The Mystery Twins laughed.  
  
The two twin pairs spent all day playing games while catching up on their lives. Dipper did another entry that night while Mabel was already sound asleep in her bed.  
_**June 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2013.  
Our Grunkles arrived today! We spent the entire day playing all sorts of board games. We also got to catch up on what they've done all day on the Stan o' War II and they get to know how boring school was for us. We also told them about the bird. Ford was very curious about the story and that it just flew off suddenly. Great Uncle Ford was also very intrigued about this Journal I'm writing! Tomorrow we'll search for Bill's statue for sure!**_  
  
Dipper began his search for Bill's statue the next day. Mabel decided to go shopping with Pacifica, Gideon, Candy and Grenda, so she didn't join him. He soon found the statue and took note of every small detail as he inspected the area nearby it. Soon enough, he sat down in front of it, taking a very detailed sketch of it and then drew the sketch even more detailed into his Journal. He kept returning to the statue for a few more days to find more clues and facts about it.  
  
  
  
“Yo, Sixer. Wake up.” Stan gently shook his brother, slurring his words groggily. “Man sleeping on mattresses on the floor is uncomfy...!”  
  
“Mmmmph... Stan... Shut up... Trying to sleep...” Ford was half asleep.  
  
“But I can't get up cuz you're in the way...” Stanley huffed.  
  
“Deal with it...” Stanford yawned softly. “Or just climb over me... Not my fault you had a nightmare...”  
  
“Uuuughh...” Stan groaned and tried his best to climb over Ford to get out of 'bed'. “You butthead...” He managed to get up without hitting Ford on accident. “I'll make us breakfast, coffee and tea...”  
  
“Okay... Thank you...” Ford nodded back off.

  
  
Meanwhile the Mystery Twins were having a rather important discussion in their room.  
  
“Bro-Bro? What if Bill wasn't always bad?” Mabel was working on a new sweater.  
  
“You're kidding, right?” Dipper looked at her in shock. “He TRIED to kill us TWICE! First try was when he possessed me and second try was during Weirdmaggedon!” He reminded her about the note Bipper left to himself with what he was planning if he would have done if he had succeeded to destroy the third journal.  
  
“I know, I know, Bro-Bro. I'm aware Bipper wanted to throw your body down Gravity Falls' water tower and then go after me...” She frowned. “But... I'm certain... He has been hurting and did those things to make us believe he never was nice. Pain makes you do, things you never knew you could do, Dips. That's why I'm making a sweater for his statue! If he ever comes back, maybe that will make him change his mind!” As usual, she gave one of her optimistic grins, waving the half finished sweater in her brother's face.  
  
“You can't be serious...” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Mabel, we ERASED HIM.” Dipper gave her a look. “He is dead and won't return.”  
  
“That's what Great Uncle Ford and you say. But I believe in reincarnation. Plus, no one ever really managed to regain ALL of their memories after being hit by the memory gun ASIDE from Grunkle Stan; and he got his erased to defeat Bill but remembers all now. It's just... Something tells me it wasn't only my scrapbook that helped Grunkle Stan remember...” Mabel had a certain glint of fascination in her eyes as she explained her little theory to Dipper.  
  
_  
Or O uiclt vsqoj di vs_

_Pwlr ir apwd yic dpojm ir ks_

_O uiclt ti wvicd wjydpojq_

_O uiclt sbsj lswfj pia di libs_

_Apsj O ess dps awy yic wud_

_Aijtsfojq apsj O'k uikojq vwum_

_O uiclt ti wvicd wjydpojq_

_O uiclt sbsj lswfj pia di libs_

_Loms yic_  
  
  
Dipper's mouth dropped open, he never considered those details and he bet even Ford didn't. He was staring at Mabel both in shock and interest. Usually it was him who'd come up with logical explanations while Mabel would be goofing around or distract him slightly by making unnecessary comments.  
  
“I never considered that...!” He began pacing around and mumbling different things. “This is bad... If he returns again... Maybe we should just in case redo the unicorn spell and destroy his statue in the forest...?”  
  
“No destroying statues, Dip-Dop!” Mabel jumped off of her bed and walked up. “If he doesn't return, we destroyed his last resting place. It's not a nice thing to do! I know he was awful to us and to I dunno how many people aside us, but no one deserves their grave to be vandalized...!” She frowned sadly. “Not even if it would serve to avoid another Weirdmaggedon.”  
  
“Alright... Alright... The statue won't be destroyed...” Dipper couldn't stand seeing his sister frowning like that. “I'll let Great Uncle Ford know though... Okay?” He hugged her.  
  
“Okay.” Mabel hugged back. “Pat, pat.” She patted his back.  
  
“Pat, pat.” Dipper smiled softly at their ritual of awkward sibling hugs.  
  
He made his way downstairs, greeting Soos' mother, who was sitting in the cozy chair in front of the TV, knitting something. The Stan twins only arrived a few days later than Dipper and Mabel did, so they were still getting used to how crowdy the place has become. Dipper found them hanging out in the kitchen, Ford drinking a cup of tea while Stan was having a mug of coffee; the biggest mystery of the now Ex Mister Mystery was, how he didn't have a heart attack yet, although he was living a rather unhealthy life by drinking so many pit colas and about 3-5 mugs of coffee a day.  
  
“Great Unlce Ford? Grunkle Stan?” The 13 year old boy walked up to them. “Mabel realized something and I think it's very plausible...” He rubbed the back of his neck, his voice cracked due to his nervousness.  
  
“Shoot it, knucklehead.” Stan took a sip from his coffee, lightly grumpy since the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet.  
  
“Yes, please fill us in. The way you get nervous I can tell it's a big deal.” Ford added in a far more polite way than his twin; Dipper winced at the word 'deal' though, since it was Bill's specialty.  
  
“Okay...” Dipper took a deep breath. “Mabel noticed, that Stan is the first and probably the last and only one who regained his memories extremely fast after having it all erased by the memory gun... And he had Bill in his mind... So... She is certain that Bill did something in Stan's mind before being erased, that caused his memories to not actually be erased but sealed away somewhere... Which means... Bill might have been sealed away, too and thus is either in Stan's mind waiting to strike or still has to 'wake up' or already left and is watching from the mindscape as we speak.” He explained nervously; holding a pen in his right hand which he picked up from the table, pressing the small button at the top, causing it to make rapid clicking noises.  
  
“We have to destroy that statue!” Ford jumped from his seat.  
  
“No! Mabel insisted not to since it's his last resting place! She said it'd be disrespectful!” He walked up as if to try and stop him. “Please, Great Uncle Ford. Trust her on this one?” A sad frown formed on his face.  
  
“You better listen to the kid, Pointdexter.” Stan said after downing the other half of his coffee in one go. “We're old, they are young. They'll argue till we get tired, might as well don't waste your energy on that and relax.”  
  
“But if he returns we'll-!” The sixfingered man tried to protest.  
  
“No, Buts, Sixer.” His brother cut him off. “Let them handle it. We need a break from that ocean adventure. Defeating Cthulhu, being hypnotized by a siren, having a giant Kraken chasing us for two days straight and I don't know how much more to list was enough action for me and most likely you, too.” He patted Ford's back. “Besides, I know the two better than you. They are very good at making people become good when they work together. Like that rich girl, Pacifica. It's all about understanding and helping.”  
  
“Stan. He's been scamming people since stone age!” Ford huffed, sitting back down nonetheless. “As if he could change...!”  
  
“Mabel mentioned that he might have been hurting and thus did those things.” Dipper sat down. “I'm not sure if I should believe that, but it makes sense... Everyone else we met throughout last summer that we turned good was hurting... The Multi-Bear only wanted to not be picked on and listen to his favorite song, the gnomes were looking for a new queen, the Summerween Trickster was upset because no one liked to eat the cheap candy he was made off and found peace as Soos ate him, Pacifica was only acting so mean because she was raised like that by her parents but when she got confronted by the kindness from Mabel and I she slowly changed for the better, Gideon wanted Mabel to love him but had to learn that you can't force someone to love you but be worthy of being loved and thus stopped annoying her, McGucket made that giant monster robot, because he wanted attention that no one was willing to give him... There are plenty more cases but those are the most memorizing ones for me.” He looked at Ford. “I trust her and I'm certain, if she and I approach things right, maybe Bill will leave us alone for good or stay and use his powers for good deeds instead.”  
  
_  
O wlawye dpicqpd O koqpd vs vwt_

_Jia O’k ecfs dpwd ode dfcs_

‘ _uwces O dpojm yic’fs ei qiit_

 _Wjt O’k jidpojq loms yic  
_  
  
“Alright... I trust you two...” Ford was staring at his cup of tea but looked up to smile at him. “I've made the mistake not to trust those I was supposed to trust once. I better won't repeat that mistake.”  
  
“Thank you, Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper returned the smile. “I'll head back to check on Mabel.” He got up from his seat and headed back upstairs into the attic. “Hey, Mabel. How's the sweater thing going?” The male brunette asked as he entered.  
  
“Almost done! I knitted it, so it is split yet connected at the shoulder parts; which is weird since Bill got no shoulders but you get what I mean. Anyways, I plan to sew it together so it covers the statue properly like a real sweater would.” Mabel explained and showed her work of art to him.  
  
“I'm sure he will appreciate such a thoughtful detail.” Dipper nodded and smiled.  
  
“He better!” She giggled and by that finished her work. “Done! Let's go and sew it on his statue!” A delightful squeal came from her as she rushed past him and downstairs.  
  
“But I just came back up the stairs!” Dipper groaned but also laughed and followed his sister. “Let me just get the journals in case we need them.” He got his bag with the journals. “I'm really glad they, too, got restored fully after we defeated Bill. Even pages that were ripped out and burned by Ford were restored.” A happy sigh escaped from his lips.  
  
“Agreed!” Mabel nodded, her happy grin never leaving her face as they headed to the deep parts of the woods, where Bill's statue was located.  
  
“It's surprising how all magical creatures even the most dangerous ones keep their distance to his statue, although they could totally get revenge on it.” Dipper went through the pages of the now existing fourth journal, that he started a few days ago. “I noticed that they keep a distance of a total 42 foot radius from his statue.”  
  
“The number that is the meaning of life!” Mabel giggled.  
  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled at her comment. As soon as they arrived the statue, Mabel knelt down in front of it, putting the sweater on the statue so it fitted like a glove and sew the opened parts shut in a way that it looked like it was a sweater knitted right onto the statue.  
  
“I like how it covers half of his eye.” Dipper teased his sister.  
  
“Shut up, Dips!” Mabel laughed, shoving his face gently away. “I couldn't make a hole in the middle, that would have looked ridiculous...!” She kept giggling.  
  
“Heh... I guess.” Her brother shrugged and smiled. “I gotta add something, would be rude if you were the only one to leave something for him as a memory of us.” He tapped his foot in thought. “Wendy's going to be a bit upset, but I can still buy a new one at the Shack.” Dipper took his Pine Tree hat off -which he got back from Wendy for the summer- and put it on top of Bill's top hat, attaching it properly to ensure himself that the wind won't take hold of it and carry it off.  
  
They both sat down in front of the statue, looking at their work. The statue was now wearing Dipper's cap and a yellow sweater with a shooting star on it like Mabel's pink sweater had.  
  
“You made it yellow since he is yellow but added the shooting star since it is your symbol, right?” Dipper looked at his sister.  
  
“Yup!” Mabel beamed. “It's pretty, yes?”  
  
“Yeah.” He smiled. “Plus, I doubt he would have liked pink.” Mason snorted a soft laugh.  
  
“Dipper!” His sister puffed her cheeks and playfully punched his shoulder. “You nerdy dork!” She laughed.

_Liim wd yic qi_

_O nced wtifs yic_

_O aoep dpwd O mjsa_

_Apwd kwmse yic dpojm O'k ei ehsuowl  
_  
  
“You know, Bill... We were at first planning to put last summer's adventure into our summer break report for school and also tell our parents, but then Mabel figured it'd be best we don't.” Dipper started.  
  
“Yeah. Mom and Dad wouldn't have allowed us to head back to Gravity Falls otherwise. Or would have sent us to a psychologist or psychotherapist or someone like that, in worry of us having Schizophrenia or something similar to that...” Mabel smiled sheepishly. “But that didn't stop us from theorizing things in our room about you and Gravity Falls. Undercover of course.” She giggled.  
  
“The biggest mystery was that bird, that never left for south during the winter and was a common bird for Gravity Falls but not California. It followed us to school and back home each day. It even warned me, that mom and dad tried to get rid of Waddles by hitting the kitchen window with its' beak as I was outside, studying its' behavior. When I saved Waddles, I lost my notes outside in our garden and it collected it all, returning it to me at our bedroom's window.” He kept talking.  
  
“We kept it indoors after that incident during the entire winter as a thank you. That bird was so cute. But when it's mad it gets really scary. It attacked our bullies at school as they bullied us. Its' wing got hurt because of that and we treated it with success.” Mabel exclaimed happily. “But... When we returned here... It flew off the second we exited the bus... We haven't seen it ever since...” She rubbed the back of her neck and frowned softly. “I'm sure it's with his family now though! Telling them about its' adventure it had with us at California!” The brunette reassured herself with a positive explanation and beamed once more in a very optimistic way.

 

_Or O uiclt vsqoj di ti_

_Eiksdpojq dpwd tise foqpd vy yic_

_O aiclt ti wvicd wjydpojq_

_O aiclt sbsj lswfj pia di libs_

  
“That's probably it, Mabel.” Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. “It will build a new nest and have more kids to love and care for.” He turned back to the statue. “Anyways... I've taken notes down about your statue. Creatures seem to still fear you even in this condition. I can tell, that even Gravity Falls' citizens are scared they might revive you by touching you or messing with your stone form. If it wasn't for their fear and respect towards what you did and who you are, I'm sure you'd be covered in graffiti, be broken because people want pieces of you as some sort of trophy and many other possible things. But luckily only plants seem to taunt you. Or accompany you, depending on which you prefer. I'd say they try and comfort you.”  
  
“Same here! Plants are always calming. That's why I love Gravity Falls' woods. So many pretty plants.” Mabel beamed. “And you got such pretty ones grow on you. You're so lucky!” She giggled. “Anyways, we should get going. We promised Soos to help out at the Shack today so... See you later!” She rose to her feet and looked at Dipper. “C'mon, Bro-Bro. Let's enjoy the walk back to the Shack while it's still such a sunny day.”  
  
“Hold your horses.” Dipper laughed and got up, following his sister but turned his head back mid walking, waving. “We'll meet again soon, Bill.” He smiled and turned his attention back to not running into any trees or his sister.  
  
They arrived the Shack and began helping Soos to renovate the Shack. The plan was to make the Shack bigger, with more rooms so Soos and his mother along with Ford and Stan would all have a proper room of their own to sleep in. It would be a project Soos can't attend to most of the time, due to giving tours. His mother along with the Stan twins were too old and exhausted to help add extra rooms. But thanks to the power of the Mystery Twins, there were two people who could easily crowd up a few friends to help and even it out. They asked Wendy and Melody for help, who were excited to help; especially Wendy, since she could prove herself of what she has learned over the years as Manly Dan's daughter. Pacifica agreed to help with painting the Shack but not build anything in fear of breaking her nails or a sweat. Candy and Grenda formed Grendy to help them out. Gideon was very eager, both to repay himself and in hope Mabel will love him some day. Surprisingly even Robbie decided to help, yet claimed to only do it in order to impress Tambry. They all were working on the Shack, first building a proper base, then the frame and afterwards adding a sturdy wood wall as the rest of the Shack had. Soos took care of the electricity in the different rooms while the others would paint the walls and everything, once the rooms were all with electricity to work properly of course. After all of those things were done, the rooms got one by one furniture inside so their future occupants could sleep and do other things such as relaxing in general, reading, writing, etc. . It took them a year since they all had different days where they had enough time and the twins had to leave back for Piedmont after that summer, but luckily it was done nonetheless. While the renovation was happening, the Stan twins were living in the basement.  
  
  
  
“This should do the trick! Finally. I redid the Mystical Barrier, just in case Bill returns!” Ford nodded at his work. “Thanks for getting unicorn hair again, Mabel.” He ruffled her hair.  
  
“It was easier this time since she remembered me.” Mabel smirked and giggled.  
  
“Haha! I bet” Stanford chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile, the bird -that accompanied the twins after their first summer in Gravity Falls- landed on the hand of Bill's statue, just like it did during the summer two years ago. It lied down and closed its' eyes as it died peacefully on the statue's hand. Suddenly, Bill's statue began to glow and turned back into his living self. He blinked with his eye several times and stared down. Seeing he was stuck, he began digging with his hands and soon got out. He looked at the sweater which was still as clean as the first day, when Mabel put it on him; the same was for Dipper's hat.  
  
“Where am I? What is this place? And most importantly... WHO am I?” Bill floated over to a lake and looked at himself, tilting his head. “I look weird...” He talked to himself. “Who gave me these things?” His attention went back to the cap and sweater he was wearing. “These things look... Familiar...” Bill mumbled. “Ah!” He winced as memories of the twins giving him the sweater and cap returned to him. “They... Acted like they knew me... Why do I feel like I did something bad...?” His gazed focused at his tiny hands.  
  
“AAAAAH!!! HE'S BACK!!! EVERYONE RUN!!!” A gnome spotted Bill and screeched in terror, running and vanishing in the woods.  
  
“W-Whose back???” Bill had flinched at the sudden screech and was looking towards the direction the gnome fled to. “W-Where...?” He looked around in worry as if something would attack him but nothing happened. “Who was he talking about... Me...?” His thoughts wandered as he looked at the reflection of himself in the lake again. “Maybe I should change my appearance...?” Bill wondered, tapping his none existing chin.  
  
He snapped his fingers and changed his form. His triangle form into a human form. He gave himself middle long dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes and freckles for his face. The sweater's size got adjusted to his new appearance and he got rid of his top hat but wore the Pine Tree cap regularly without making it float above his head. To suit the sweater he wore black jeans and sneakers. One of the things he had no control of though, were the tattoos that arranged themselves on his body. He had a tattoo of the Zodiac wheel -with his old form in the middle as per usual- on his back, covering almost half of it. As he pulled up the sleeves of his sweater, he saw that his arms were completely covered in different Ciphers that all meant different things, he tried to make sense of the Ciphers, but they were encoded about 4 if not 6 times which made it hard to decode them without the right codes. Bill shrugged it off for now and recovered his arms with the sleeves so no one would get scared or question him about those tattoos.  
  
“Okay... Now... I don't think it's usual for creatures here to float like I did...” He carefully settle down on his feet, feeling the impact of gravity on him, causing him to trip and fall as he took his first step. “Gyah!” His instincts of his new form kicked in and he broke his fall with his hands. “Phew... This is harder than it looks...” Bill chuckled softly and got back up, practicing walking.  
  
With some patience and a lot of eagerness, he managed to walk properly without looking as if he wasn't used to it. A big happy smile spread across his face at his success and he decided to try and follow the path the twins went when they left him. He didn't reach the Shack however but Lazy Susan's diner instead. Bill looked at it curiously and thought _Is this where they live? Looks small..._ He glanced through the windows absentmindedly _No... Those people aren't the two who visited me while I wasn't able to move... Maybe I should go somewhere else and look...?_ He thought sadly and turned to leave.  
  
“Hey, you! I haven't seen you around here before! Are you friends with Dipper and Mabel?” Lazy Susan went out since she has spotted him through the windows of the diner.  
  
_Right. Their names are Dipper and Mabel._ He blinked in realization. “Uh. I'm not sure. I kinda woke up in the woods without my memories... I remember them giving me this sweater and this cap but that's it... But at the same time they talked to me as if were distant... In a way...” Bill rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain himself. _I better not show her my true form, it seems to freak creatures out so it might freak her or anyone else out, too..._ “I don't even remember my name...” He added and smiled sheepishly.  
  
“Awwww... That's a shame...” Susan frowned sadly. “How about you stay at my place? In return you help me here in the diner.” Her frown was quickly replaced with a warm smile. “You can start today by cleaning the dishes.” She added.  
  
“Thank you. That sounds nice.” Bill smiled and followed her into the diner.  
  
Susan explained to him how to clean the dishes since Bill had no clue. With his help she could serve people faster and focus more on cooking.  
  
“My name is Lazy Susan by the way.” She started a small conversation as she cooked and Bill cleaned.  
  
“That's a nice name.” He smiled. “I wish I knew mine though, so I could introduce myself to you, too.”  
  
“It's okay. No pressure, sweetheart.” Susan gave him an understanding smile. “I bet your memories will return over time. Just don't give up your hope, okay?” She looked at him.  
  
“Yes. You're right. Thank you.” Bill sighed softly, feeling a bit better about his amnesia now.  
  
“Of course. Anyone needs a small pep talk sometimes.” Lazy Susan nodded and left to bring the food to her customers.  
  
Once it got late, Susan closed the diner and headed to her place with Bill, giving him a free guest bed room.  
  
“Make yourself comfortable, I make dinner.” She hugged him in a comforting way before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Bill walked around, looking at his surroundings with great curiosity. Susan's cats inspected him curiously in return, smelling him and meowing at him. He chuckled and knelt down, holding his hands out for the cats to smell him better. Some of the cats sniffed his hand, turned and walked away in disinterest while others licked and nuzzled his hands. Cipher chuckled softly at the rough tongues and the soft fur of the cats. Carefully he moved one of his hands towards an old, gray cat which had a big scar on the left of her head, going through where her second eye would be but it was missing. The old cat sniffed his hand and nuzzled into it. Bill pet the old cat, smiling in delight as she began to purr.  
  
“Don't worry, some of my cats are not too interested in humans. The one you're petting right now is called Faith. I named her like that, because a hawk like creature snatched her when she was a stray kitty. But she fought and got free and fell down into a bush, causing her to not be too hurt. However the hawk damaged her eye so badly, that the vet had to remove it.” Susan walked over with dinner, setting the table. “I saw it and took her to the vet that day and adopted her as another member of my cat family.” She smiled warmly but then the smile fades. “But she's already very old... Almost 16 years... So I wouldn't be surprised if she dies soon of age.”  
  
“I hope she'll die peacefully. She's been through enough.” Bill kept petting Faith.  
  
“Same here. But her loss will be sad. I know her for 13 years already.” Susan walked over and pet the cat as well once she finished setting the table. “Let's wash our hands and eat, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” He smiled and went to wash his hands along with Susan.  
  
They had dinner and afterwards Bill went to bed. Susan decided to stay up a little longer to watch TV and cuddle with her cats on the couch. Bill got comfy in his bed after he took his sweater, cap, shoes and jeans of and placed it all neatly away to wear it the next day. He snuggled into the covers and slowly nodded off. He had no dream but slept peacefully and soundly anyways. The old cat, Faith, sneaked into his room, jumped on his bed and got comfy for the night between Bill's arms; purring ever so slightly in her sleep.

 

“What?! One of your people saw Bill?!” Dipper gawked at Jeff the gnome.  
  
“That's what he said at the very least. Shrieked and scared half of the woods to death, too.” Jeff sighed. “I didn't believe him and dared to go to see if his statue was still there, but it wasn't so it must be true. Or some sick mind is pulling off a really nasty prank.” He shrugged. “Anyways, I'll head back to the gnome kingdom. Bye.” Jeff waved and left them.  
  
“We should go and search for him, Dipper.” Mabel chewed a hair strand of hers out of nervousness.  
  
“Agreed.” He nodded. “Let's go to where his statue was, maybe we can find clues there.”  
  
They made their way to the statue and searched for clues, Mabel groaned in frustration as she couldn't find any.  
  
“Ah-ha!” Dipper grinned. “I think I know where he could have gone to! See these foot prints, Mabel? What is odd about them?”  
  
“That Bill floats and got no foot prints?” Mabel sighed.  
  
“No! Remember what Jeff said? He was spotted at the lake nearby his stone statue, which would roughly... Here!” He positioned himself to the spot where Bill was. “Now. The footprints only lead AWAY from the lake, not TOWARDS it! Which can mean only one thing, Mabel. He changed his appearance into a human and practiced walking. Which he did here by pacing around!” Dipper walked over to the grass that Bill had flattened to the ground by pacing around to learn how to walk properly. “So all we have to do is follow his footprints and we know where he went to!” He felt proud at his detective skills.  
  
“Woah! You really are like a human Duck-Tective!” She grinned and followed Dipper who began following the footprints.  
  
They eventually reached the diner and entered it.  
  
“Ah. Hello, you two. Are you looking for your friend?” Lazy Susan smiled as the twins entered. “Or are you here for Brunch?”  
  
“Friend?” The two looked at her in confusion but then realized who she meant.  
  
“Uh. Depends. Did he or she wore a yellow sweater with a shooting star on it along with a cap from the Mystery Shack?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Sure thing he does.” Susan smiles. “He's in the kitchen doing the dishes. Feel free to talk to him.” She resumed serving her customers.  
  
Mabel and Dipper looked at one another and nodded. They went behind the counter and into the kitchen.  
  
“Bill?” Mabel asked carefully.  
  
“Hm? Do you mean me?” Bill turned his attention to the twins. “Is that my name? Sounds weird...” He chuckled.  
  
“Uh... Are you okay, Bill?” Dipper walked up.  
  
“Of course I am! Uh... Physically I guess. I'm not sure about my mental condition though... I don't remember a thing, just that you guys visited me and gave me this sweater along with this cap.” Cipher smiled happily. “Thank you by the way. I would have said thank you before, but I was in no condition...” He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
_He DOESN'T REMEMBER?!_ Dipper stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
_Oh this is PERFECT! He can start anew like this!_ Mabel had a huge happy grin as she stared at Bill; finding it hard to keep a loud squeal of excitement in her.

_Apsj O ess dps awy yic liim_

_Epwmsj vy pia lijq od diim_

_O uiclt ti wvicd wjydpojq_

_O uiclt sbsj lswfj pia di libs loms yic_

  
“Uhm... Are you two okay...? Why are you looking utterly shocked and she overly excit-?” Bill was about to ask but was pulled into a tight bear hug by Mabel who was squealing and spinning them around.  
  
“EEEEEEH! This is great! You can start anew like this! You can prove you are not bad!” Mabel giggled with glee.  
  
“Wait. WHAT?! Mabel, what if he remembers?!” Dipper made her let go of Bill and looked at her.  
  
“Then we can still try and talk things out.” She shrugged.  
  
“It's not that easy, Mab-!” Mason wanted to argue further.  
  
“Uh... Could you two NOT act like I'm not here, please...?” Bill rubbed the back of his head and stared at them.  
  
“We gotta show him to Ford.” Mabel smiled at Dipper. “If you like it or not~” She sung softly.  
  
“Ugh... Fine...” Dipper groaned softly. “Susan? May we take B-William to the Mystery Shack to jog his memory?” He decided to hide his name for now.  
  
“Of course! It's for the best.” Susan smiled warmly.  
  
“Thank you!” Mabel exclaimed and dragged the two boys out of the diner and all the way to the Shack.  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, I'm so excited what Great Uncle Ford has to say about you! It'll be-” She tried to pull them inside but the Mystical Barrier did it's job, causing Bill to smack against the barrier because of her.  
  
“Agh!” Bill hit the barrier, backed up from it in vain and rubbed his face. “Ouuuuch...” He whined as he rubbed his nose to make the pain cease.  
  
“Whoops... I'm sorry! I totally forgot that Ford and I remade the Mystical Barrier!” Mabel smiled sheepishly. “Be right back!” She hurried inside, got a sharp knife and some glue, cut the hair at one point so Bill can enter and then glued it back on so it's back up.  
  
“Mabel? Do you think this is a good idea? Now we got Bill trapped INSIDE the barrier that was supposed to PROTECT us from-.”  
  
“Protect us from him if he decides to be mean again but he doesn't remember a thing, thus he's as harmless as a curious baby kitten!” Mabel giggled.  
  
“Kittens are baby cats... You just- Never mind... It's useless at this point.” Dipper wanted to correct Mabel but decided against it. “Let's just show him to Ford.” He took Bill's hand and led him inside towards their great uncles. “Great Uncle Ford? Grunkle Stan? We found Bill...”  
  
“Really?!” The two turned their heads to them in one second and perfect synchronization.  
  
“Can someone please explain me why I'm such a big deal to you guys?” Bill frowned softly, pulling his hand out of Dipper's. “I woke up yesterday in the woods, literally in the middle of nowhere, don't know where I am, what my name is or what I am even supposed to be or to do! Only to have creatures freak out because 'I'm alive again' and run for their dear lives instead of maybe realizing that I don't know myself what's going on! Then I finally meet someone who is willing to help me and gave me a place to stay, just so you can drag me away from that person and act like I'm some sort of ticking time bomb!” He was shaking as he yelled and frowned. “So PLEASE! T-Tell me who I am... Because I don't want to live if everyone seems to know but I don't know them... It's SCARY...!” Tears began to form in his eyes as he rapidly yet helplessly looked between the Stan Twins and Mystery Twins. “Please...” He shakily whispered.

 _Libs ks loms yic  
  
  
_ ”Bill...” Mabel frowned and hugged him comfortingly. “We can fill you in over time but for now... Please calm down? We don't mean to hurt you, we just want to talk. I know you're confused and scared since you don't know us but we know you in a way, but you have to trust and listen to us for now... Okay? We only want to help you...” She rubbed his back.  
  
“O-Okay...” Bill took in a shaky breath. “W-What do you want to talk about...?”  
  
“What do you remember? Answer honestly.” Ford looked at Bill, his glasses flashing, causing his eyes to be hidden.  
  
“I just told you... I don't remember anything except waking up in the woods yesterday...” Cipher frowned softly.  
  
“That's all?” Stanford crossed his arms as he rose a questioning eyebrow at Bill's words.  
  
“Yes!” Bill stomped his foot at Ford's reaction. “Now. May I head back to Susan? Because I feel safer with her than here!” He imitated Ford's pose.  
  
“Ugh... There's no point in this at the moment... We need to do research on this one... For the time being... Let him out again...” Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Really?” Dipper looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Yes. Let him out. I need to think.” Stanford glanced at Bill one last time before heading into the basement to think.  
  
The Mystery Twins looked at one another in confusion but did as told nonetheless. They brought Bill back to the diner, where he picked up helping out Susan.

 


End file.
